Shining Things
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: A slightly AU that deals with the relationship between Leon and Aeris. It will have citrus.
1. Default Chapter

Shining Things  
  
Part I  
  
His was lost  
  
flashback  
  
Squall felt so alone. His face was chiseled with worry and grief. He had let them down. All of them. He had been the only survivor of the Heartless attack on Hollow Bastion. Rinoa. He cupped his face with his hands trying to deny the pain that had welled up inside the core of his heart. Rinoa was always so bright and shiny compared to him. She was the calm to his storm. Somehow she completed him. Squall, no Leon, he mentally told himself must defeat the Heartless. He wished he knew more about them. He had heard Ansem every now and then mention them but not more than questions the man was asking. He wondered. Ansem always had a helper with him. He drifted, trying to remember what the person had looked like. A girl. Yes a young girl that had strange eyes. Maybe she would know how to beat the heartless. He face faulted though. He doubted that anyone besides him had survived. The Gunblade warrior lifted himself from the steps of.. Where was he? He looked at the overly excited vision of bright neons and flashing lights. He walked a bit hoping that maybe he would find a clue of some sort. He backed up looking around in awe and accidentally tripping over a small object.  
  
"Kupo! Why must the newcomers be so inconsiderate!" the small object complained. "Traverse Town really should stop accepting all these new people. Kupo!"  
Leon jumped up recognizing the distinction in the voice. Moogles. Hollow bastion had Moogles. He uttered an apology to the white thing and kept walking. Traverse Town. The Gunblade warrior kept his steady pace as he walked into the second district and was met with shadows popping up from every place possible. He readied his Gunblade to strike. The shadows came at him charging at full force. Leon slashed through the masses his Gunblade deadly in precision. Most of the lot had been slaughtered by him. Only a few shadows now lurked about.  
  
skip ahead to present time  
  
A ring echoed through the air behind him, and he turned quickly Gunblade in a defensive stance to attack whatever had tried to sneak up on him. A young girl stood behind him with a shuriken in her hand. "You shouldn't let your guard down Squall."  
  
"It's Leon." He shot her an annoyed look and grimaced. Well at least some one else had survived he thought momentarily. She was always the hyper nosy type that was in everybody's business. He thought for a moment. "Yuffie.do you remember who Ansem's helper was?"  
The girl gave him an incredulous look. "What? Ansem didn't have any helpers. People always followed him around. Why do you ask?" She pouted pursing her lips tightly.  
  
"Never mind." Leon grumbled and stalked off. He stopped and stared at the sky hopelessly, wondering if he would ever see his Rinoa again. Somewhere deep in his mind he knew he wouldn't but he still hoped.  
  
The Gunblade warrior commenced his walk again curious about this new world. He frowned walking through another set of doors to yet another section of the Town. Leon shouldered his weapon and explored the new district coming in contact with a heartless or two, but nothing that he couldn't handle. His eyes scanned the city terrain cautiously watching just incase something decided to pop up behind him. A high-pitched scream shattered his thoughts. The voice was definitely that of a female and sounded close to that of Rinoa. Hope alighted in his eyes as he ran toward the sound.  
  
"Strip the ground with glistening blades. Lightning bolt!" the girl called out the aid upon the elements wiping out the first row of shadows that had followed.  
Leon stopped abruptly. This wasn't Rinoa. The girl was backed up in a corner blasting powerful magic spells similar to the few low level ones he knew but not quite. She blasted another high-level spell at the heartless instantly turning them to dust, but they kept coming knowing she would run out of strength for her magic. Leon noticed this point nearing and tossed the girl an Ether. She looked up in surprise but quickly administered it. Leon distracted the Heartless by slashing through the back line of them. The brown haired girl watched him in wonder. Her reprieve was interrupted though by a flock of air born heartless coming at her.  
  
"Watch out!" the Gunblade carrier called out.  
  
The girl looked up in surprise and could not get a spell out quickly enough to protect herself. The barrage of heartless never came though. Leon stood in front of her the remains of the Heartless turning to dust around him. He turned to look at the magically inclined woman but fell into her bright eyes. Never had any eyes had the effect on him that hers did. The deep aqua and green swirls framed by long lashes seemed to glow unnaturally. Leon's heart stopped. This had to be the one he'd seen before. The one that Ansem had an eye for, and the one who never knew but still followed him around as a helper. Leon had begun to remember things from then.  
  
"What's your name?" he asked his eyes softening slightly.  
"Aeris, It's Aeris." The girl looked down and rubbed her arm. "I'm sorry for troubling you." She looked up into his stormy eyes. "Thank you for helping me." The mysterious beauty turned to walk away.  
"You don't seem to know your way around here do you?" He didn't wait for an answer. "Here I'll take you back to our place and give you a map." He intended though on asking her about Ansem while she was there.  
  
Her eyes lightened as if to say 'really you'd do that for me?' She smiled slightly and turned to follow him down the alleyway that would lead back to District Two. Leon was not much of a talker and it seemed that his appearance was slightly foreboding. He also supposed since she wasn't very talkative that he came off as the intimidating type. She walked in silence a little behind him.  
  
"I recognize you." She started softly. "You were in Hollow Bastion.am I right?" She stopped walking and watched Leon's reaction. "I know I've seen you before."  
He turned and faced her. "I'm Leon, and yes I was in Hollow Bastion." He peered at her through his tempest gaze. "I suppose since we both are from the same place you won't mind me asking you some questions." He regarded her coolly. She simply nodded. "Then do you know anything about the Heartless?"  
  
She shivered. "I know only a little." He opened the door to the Inn and let her inside first. "I only know pieces of what were in Ansem's journal. Ansem was doing experiments with them, he was curious about their nature. What I gathered from his research of them is that they were beings that let the darkness completely eat away at their hearts plunging them into the shadows. Thus, the reason they are called heartless. The only other thing I know is that people tried to manipulate their power to control the forces of darkness. The rest is all stuff that was in Ansem's journal that is scattered all over the worlds. We need to find the rest of the pages." Leon nodded his head in agreement. "So then it begins tonight." He handed her a map. "Be careful walking around. The Heartless often come and attack." He turned to walk out of the Building, but she grabbed his arm.  
  
"Please, let me stay..I have no where else to go."  
  
Leon just shrugged in his same cold manner. "Do whatever you'd like there's plenty of places to stay at."  
A/N: Alright this is my first attempt at a Leon/Aeris fiction. This first chapter is just a flashback of how they met. Personal note, I do not hate Yuffie I just want Leon to be head over heels with Aeris. Anyway feedback is good. Let me know how I am doing. 


	2. But in her eyes

Okay I'm back for the next chapter of Shining things. I realize that not many people support this pairing and hey I'm even and avid Cloud/Aeris or Yaoi supporter but I wanted a challenge and I am enjoying this.  
  
Shining Things  
  
Part II  
  
But in her eyes  
  
Leon sat across from the mystic girl. She was an interesting character indeed. He studied her with his stormy gaze causing her to be slightly uneasy. Something about her was very charismatic though. It almost made him desire to talk to her, but alas his stubborn side won out over it all. He simply watched her. Aeris feeling uncomfortable with his constant gaze walked over to a shelf to admire the silk flowers used for decoration in the green room.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know anything else about Ansem. He just disappeared." She turned to him finally getting the courage to speak. "Please stop staring, it's bad manners and frankly it's making me feel a tad bit unnerved."  
  
Leon's trance broke and he dragged his gaze to the rain pelting the window. It was her turn to watch him. His body moved so perfectly like the lions his name symbolized. She could see the muscles rippling under the white shirt. Her face burned and she turned back to the flower vase as if the silk flowers would hide her. Leon stood firmly planted next to the window not even allowing his eyes to drift her direction. He had to admit that he found her very beautiful and he could see why Ansem had an eye for her. Her eyes though, He couldn't get over how strange her eyes were. Beautiful and mysterious both came to his mind as his thoughts drifted back to her. Aeris was her name. Beautiful and mysterious. Aeris pretended she had not heard him say that out loud afraid to interrupt him from his reverie. Her face flushed an even darker shade of crimson though as those words had escaped his lips. Aeris accidentally dropped the flowerpot. The sound of crunching glass jarred Leon from his deep meandering thoughts and back into the hotel room. She suddenly apologized swiftly bending down to scoop away the remains of shattered glass and faux dirt.  
  
"Ow!" the sweet voice winced suddenly as the glass shards drew a deep cut across her palm. Aeris put her palm to her mouth to clean the blood away but found her wrist locked in the grasp of one of Leon's calloused hands. "It's all right I can." his frown stopped her in the middle of her sentence.  
  
He took a small vile out and poured the green liquid over the cut. "This is going to sting a little." She winced slightly and tried to pull away but his grip was too strong. Leon's eyes softened and he blew lightly on the offending cut. God but her skin was soft. Soft as if a man had never laid a finger on her. He felt wrong but at the same moment her delicate hand felt so perfect in his soldier's grip.  
  
Aeris felt her face heating up again as she felt his warm breath whisping over her wounded hand. "I.Thank you Leon." she whispered softly not sure her voice would work properly. Leon stood from his crouching position and walked back to the window and looked back into the rain. A loud crash of thunder roused him from his thoughts and caused Aeris to squeal in surprise. Despite being able to cast lightning spells thunder still really spooked her, especially when it was loud like that. She curled into a little ball and covered her ears. A small whimper escaped her throat. The Gunblade warrior turned his gaze to her. Shaking his head and chuckling he took a few steps toward the cowering young woman.  
"It's only clouds crashing together. What's so frightening about that?" He asked in a cold voice. "You cast spells on monsters and heartless that could easily tear you to shreds, but you're afraid of thunder. How does that work?" Leon walked around her studying her pensively.  
"You don't have to be so mean." She piped up peeking up at him. "Everyone is afraid of something." Aeris gathered her wits about her. "You meanie! Just because I cast lightening spells doesn't mean that I am fearless. I hate storms. They bring back too many painful memories." Leon stepped back a little shocked at her rise in volume. "Maybe you being mean is your way of keeping your emotions out. Maybe you are just too afraid of what people will think if you let emotions show."  
She hit a nerve. Leon's face darkened in slight determination. Yes he did indeed think of what people thought of him and he needed to prove that he was stronger than her. "I have emotions. You think I care what some strange girl says about the way I act?" He growled at her. "I."  
"Prove it." She interrupted him with an indignant expression.  
  
Had he the ability to burn holes through things with his glare he would've burned two in the floor next to her feet. Damn. Tough luck. Her fox's smile goaded his determination. What the hell could he do to prove that he was stronger than her and had emotions. Oh how he hated being bested, and her smirk was not helping at all. He dwelled on her smirk. It was sexy in a way. Full rosy lips pursed to the side and slightly narrowed eyes made a smug expression on her delicate features. He suddenly knew what to do and he also knew the kind of reaction that would come of such a manner. It was the only way he could think of though without the Gunblade coming into the picture. Leon grasped her shoulders roughly and pulled her close. His face inched closer to hers until his lips fell upon her soft delicate ones. Oh god how exquisite it felt. He expected a slap to sting his cheek, but none came. Aeris who had been surprised at first, was leaning into that kiss and pulling him closer desperate for contact. Leon had not expected quite that reaction and had no idea how to handle it. Aeris' eyes snapped open and she pulled away, breathless. The blue green gaze fell to the floor in guilt. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice had spoken up as well.  
  
"Unfaithful..." The lion turned back to his window and ignored her like nothing had just happened.  
  
Aeris blushed and touched her lips lightly wondering if what had just happened really had not, and was just constructed by her mind. She watched Leon quietly. Every now and then he would steal a gaze in her direction and snap back to the window when he noticed her eyes upon him. Aeris chuckled to herself wondering if he was the son to the icy goddess Shiva. He seemed to fit all the qualifications: beautiful, cold, and deadly. Beautiful? Wait where did that come from? Okay so maybe he was aesthetically pleasing on the eyes, but he was still a stranger who had just been mean to her... And kissed her. Another loud clap of thunder caused her to break her concentration on Leon and scrunch close to the floor. Aeris didn't realize she had let out a little squeak at the obnoxiously loud sound.  
Leon looked back at the frightened young woman, but thought better of provoking another argument with her. The Gunblade master walked over to the bed and sat down on it. "I guess that we're stuck here until Yuffie and Cid come to talk about the plan. They probably got held up by the storm." Leon said softly more to himself than to her. "Damn weather."  
Aeris cringed as the thunder crashed again making the whole room rattle. Suddenly, in a bright flash and a loud crackle the room went completely dark. Aeris yelped and shut her eyes tightly. She could hear Leon's movement close by. It sounded like he was taking a battle stance. A chill ran over her. Would the heartless attack them now? She clutched her chest in fright. Her heart was pounding so hard she could feel its pulsing in her ears. Aeris opened her eyes to see the outline of Leon in front of her. Movement from in front of his form caught her attention.  
"Leon look out!"  
The sound of the blade hitting solidity startled her. She closed her eyes again. "Oh Holy please help us." She chanted over and over again. Aeris felt warm inside and light coursed through her as Holy's power raced to her white material and rushed protectively over her.  
  
Leon stepped back as a surreal light filled the room. The light emanated from her very being, from the core of her pure heart and made the shadows dissipate in fear. So that was the other reason Ansem had an eye for her. Some one with such power should not be found by the wrong person. Ansem had been protecting this power. The light dispersed and hit a few of the unlit moogle candles giving them an unnatural glow. The power of holy left the room and Aeris collapsed, exhausted from the strain it caused on her mentality. Leon lifted her easily and placed her on the bed. He studied her face with much concern. God she really was unnaturally beautiful. He reached out toward a lock of her cinnamon colored hair and moved the damned thing away from her face. Everything about her was so mysterious. He moved from the bed and refused to dwell on it.  
  
"Oh hell." he muttered walking to the table and plopping unceremoniously down in a wooden chair.  
A/N: well, well Leon kissed her. How interesting. Anyway the challenge seems to be going well. Thank you to the people who reviewed. Tell me what you think. 


	3. There Shines a light

Finally I have another chapter. Well so here go the warnings for this chapter. Angst and slight citrus not anything worth controversy. It's more like cotton candy.  
Shining Things  
  
Part III  
  
There shines a light  
Leon awoke with the pain of stiffness in his whole back and neck. He turned his head to the side expecting that satisfied pop, but it never came. The Gunblade master stood and stretched. His attention fell on the still sleeping girl. She was a pretty little thing. A microscopic smile tugged at the corner of his mouth but was gone before it reached a visible smile. Aeris sighed in her sleep. She seemed peaceful. A pinch in his back reminded him that he had just fallen asleep over a wooden chair. He frowned slightly and tried to stretch out on the cherry floor of the hotel. That didn't do anything for his back. Finally after much arguing with himself he decided to stretch out on the bed. Leon sunk into the downy bed and almost purred in delight of its softness. His body sank unceremoniously and almost instantly welcomed sleep. Aeris instinctively curled closer to the warmth that had suddenly made its presence on the bed. Leon was not exactly coherent enough to notice what had happened and simply sighed at the feeling. The peace did not last but a few minutes when a loud squeal interrupted the sleeping pair causing both to jump.  
"Leon you were supposed to be working not picking up women." A dark haired teen whined not noticing who the said female was.  
Aeris blushed and bolted from the bed realizing how compromising the previous position with Leon had been. She hid her face behind her hands mainly to hide her rosy cheeks, but also to stifle a small giggle at how distraught Leon looked. Her eyes shifted to catch a glimpse of the girl currently nagging Leon and a shock of déjà vu went through her.  
  
"Yuffie?" she questioned quite unsure if it really was the same ninja girl from the journeys with Avalanche.  
  
The person in question turned slowly to gape at Aeris. "You, you survived?" Yuffie almost started to well up with tears. "Aeris! You survived the heartless!" She ran to hug the older woman.  
  
After the brief reunion with Yuffie and then Cid their plan of action about the heartless was discussed. All during the conference though Aeris and Leon's minds were not tuned into the subject at hand. Aeris wandered through memories from her first life. She remembered Cloud and smiled thinking about their silly little date. She sighed. I let Leon kiss me. I could have pushed him away, but I didn't. I'm so unfaithful. Her mind beat on her nagging about how cloud most likely would be hurt, if she ever found him again. She sighed. It was hopeless. Aeris found it hard to believe that Cloud would wait for her. He only kissed my hand, and here I let Leon kiss me. This thought pounded into her head making the guilt weigh down on her like an anvil.  
Across the table Leon's mind was running a similar track. His thoughts were dwelling on his sweet Rinoa. He knew she had passed away, but still he had the small glimmer of hope that she was still alive. He tentatively was rubbing at his lower lip as if he could still feel the sensation of her soft lips against his. God what had possessed him to kiss her? He had procrastinated and waited and did every sort of delay with Rinoa, not wanting to embarrass himself in front of her and then this mysterious girl happened by and Just as Ansem had fallen to her spell so had he. She was undeniably gorgeous and very unnaturally charismatic. He looked across the table at her observing her form. She seemed as if she was in thought about the events from earlier.  
"Leon are you listening? What's wrong did you hurt your lip?" Yuffie turned to the Gunblade warrior.  
Leon shook his head to clear his mind. "I didn't catch the last thing you said." Yuffie just sighed and repeated what her and cid had previously been talking about.  
Leon was watching Aeris again. It was a few days after their little "incident" and it annoyed him that she was acting aloof to it. It had originally been her fault hadn't it? He watched her from the corner of his eye as she arranged flowers for the local shops. Flowers seemed to be somewhat of a passion to her, so he thought. His eyes followed her every movement. She leaned over to give a lost child a flower while patting him on the head. This scene reminded him of the orphanage in his dreams. Something he was sure was a memory but couldn't quite place. Aeris turned to him and smiled her candy sweet smile while waving. Such a delicate wrist. He briefly remembered how it felt in his grasp. He wondered how someone that was so delicate could have such immense power to disintegrate the shadows. He walked back inside the small house that he shared with Aeris and Yuffie. Sometimes he wished, well, most of the time he wished he had his own place. Aeris and Yuffie stayed up late every night reminiscing about the good times and the battle against Sephiroth and Shinra and Meteor. Their incessant giggling allowed him little to no sleep.  
He was greeted by the sound of the door swishing open. The flower girl walked in and set her earnings down on the table in front of him. She smirked a little at him giving him the hint that she still remembered, but before he could ask she turned to go into the small kitchen to cook.  
"Are you hungry?" She called.  
He could hear the movement of pots and pans echoing about. He simply answered with and affirmative and went to shining his blade. Normally he would pamper his weapon to get his mind off of things, but currently his mind was tuned into Aeris' little song(1). Her voice was soft and melodious as she hummed the tune he recognized to be the same one she used to sing while cataloging things for Ansem. The more he tried to push the melody away the more it caused him to ponder about this enigmatic woman. Her eyes. The thing that stuck out the most to him was her eyes. They seemed to glow with a sacred light. He was so lost in thought that he did not realize that his polishing rag had ripped and caused the blade to slice his hand open. Acknowledging a burn in his hand he looked down to find his hand gushing of the life giving flow.  
  
"Shit.." Leon Abruptly dropped the weapon and ran into the kitchen cursing all the while about being absent minded.  
"Let me see your wound." Aeris softly commanded. "I can heal it for you." Without his permission she took the injured part between her palms and whispered a few words in the native tongue. Leon's hand stitched itself back together leaving only a small scar. "There." She stated while kissing the palm lightly. "There was no need for that profane language." She scolded humorously.  
Leon's other hand came up to stroke away a stray lock of hair and tuck it behind Aeris' ear while whispering a soft gratification and apology. Aeris' cheeks flushed crimson as his finger brushed against the back of her ear. Instinctively she leaned into the touch. They stood there face to face for what seemed like eternity and a day before moving to speak. His face inched dangerously close to hers trapping her against the counter.  
"I can use profanity if I damn well want to." He growled sensuously against her neck causing her to gasp.  
Some how their lips met again, but this time was different, because Leon knew the action well. They kissed pulling closely needing the comfort in each other for unspoken pain. There seemed to shine a glimmer of hope in this single act. The kiss was deepened by the lion as her own lips molded to his in a wonderful many allowing him to be the best.........  
  
A/N: Yeah this is kinda cheesy, but I need the fluff before the sex. They need to know each other before they go off like horny bunnies. Oh Number one, is Aeris' theme if you can imagine her humming it. Anyway, thanks for your time. Read and review please. 


	4. That sparks a feeling

Okay I'm back with another chapter of Shining Things. It's been a while but I want this fic to be tasteful not just a sexfest like my Yaoi fics. Anyway some citrus implications.  
Shining Things  
Part IV  
  
That Sparks A Feeling  
Leon's hands descended to Aeris' hips crushing her innocent body against him. For an odd reason her innocence was like grease on the fire and set his hormones racing. Her lips were so sweet on his and he felt so much at ease. Just as his hand had come back up her back to run wandering fingers through the cinnamon locks a clatter interrupted the pair. In the doorway of the small kitchen stood a very hurt and confused Yuffie. The pair suddenly broke apart from each other clearing their throats. Yuffie bolted away with a quick apology. The Lion watched the dark haired girl run out of the room. His hand quickly found it's way to his face in exasperation. Aeris looked at him with a confused expression that told him that he should tell her if something was going on.  
"What was that about Leon?" Her shimmering jade eyes regarded him with a curious expression.  
"I didn't know she liked me...or rather I didn't believe Cid when he told me so." Leon sighed in exhaustion. "He told me one day while yelling at me for being rash."  
"Perhaps I should go talk to her. I should tell her it was nothing and that we were both arguing and caught up in the moment." She sighed while rubbing her arm nervously.  
"......" Leon looked at her with stormy eyes. "Yeah....good idea." His mind was whirling. Had it really been just the moment? Was it really just that she was so near and her personality was just so intoxicating? Or was it that he was so lonely and she reminded him of Rinoa? Leon watched Aeris turn to leave the kitchen her hips swaying with a dainty walk. "Damn.." his head hung down in shame.  
Aeris walked out of the small house. What was she thinking? Here she had only been here a few days and she had let him get this close to her. She chastised herself. She didn't really find anything attractive about him- well except for his physical appearance. Her mind drifted to his finely chiseled face with deep tempest eyes and- Looking for Yuffie. Leon was cold toward people and hadn't really said anything nice to her. He had saved her, but that was a completely different situation. Aeris frowned remembering how he had been rude to her the first time they had even talked. He had made fun of her fears. Unconsciously she stamped her foot as she walked. Her small bout of annoyance was cut short when she caught a glimpse of Yuffie.  
The thin ninja girl sat quietly on the benches down in the center of District Two. Her knees were curled up to her chest and she was gazing thoughtlessly at her reflection in the fountain. Her soft gray eyes seemed hypnotized by the subtle ripples of the water. Aeris quietly walked toward the teenager. Yuffie turned suddenly hearing her footfalls.  
"I didn't mean to....." Yuffie started.  
Aeris shook her head. "Yuffie we didn't mean for that to happen. We were arguing about something silly and suddenly, people do strange things when they are lonely." Aeris tried to keep her mind straight, but her thoughts kept venturing on wondering most shameful things about the mysterious Gunblade wielder. "Yuffie neither of us meant to hurt your feelings."  
Yuffie wiped away a stray tear. "Aeris please don't apologize. He won't admit it, but He looks at you. I watched the way he looks at you. Leon is fascinated with you. He isn't meant for me." She smiled sadly. "It's just a silly crush. I'll find some one suited for me."  
  
For one reason or another Leon had felt a pain of regret when she had mentioned that they were just "caught up in the moment". He never had "moments" like that with Rinoa. Moments where he genuinely felt a primal force drawing him to her. Maybe it was from going to long with out the need to be around some one there. For whatever reason Leon started to doubt that it had just been the situation, in fact he believed more that he had willingly come onto her and she hadn't refused him. His head hung drearily. In this short time never had he been drawn to another with such conviction. It scared him in a way. Leon sat alone at the table slowly watching the shadows cast by the sun filter in and out. He fell into a light doze while he waited. He dreamed about the dance he shared with Rinoa, but slowly her soft image started to transform into the curvaceous one of Aeris. He snapped awake. A tasty aroma filled the air and threatened to make his mouth water.  
"Oh so you woke up?" The question came followed by a cute giggle. "Well you might as well stay at the table because dinner is almost ready." Aeris walked into the kitchen her long braid swishing behind her in an almost seductive manner.  
"What is dinner?" he asked after a long pause.  
His question was answered when a steaming hot bowl of vegetable soup was placed before him, with a large portion of hard bread on the side. The scent of the soup invaded his nostrils. The mixture of barley and onions with the smell of freshly cut vegetables was wonderful to inhale, but the taste was even more heavenly. The flavor danced on Leon's tongue making him realize exactly how hungry he was. He felt Aeris s watching him while he ate. His eyes narrowed as he paused to glare at her.  
"I'm glad you like it Leon. It's all fresh and I remembered not to put any peas in it because I know you don't like them." She smiled sweetly before starting on her own bowl.  
"What happened with Yuffie and why isn't she here?" he asked bluntly not really concerned with the matter though.  
"She went back to the accessory shop to help the Moogles. Leon everything is ok."  
He watched as Aeris broke a piece of the hard bread off. He observed her as she gently took small bites of it after softening it in the broth of her soup. A small dribble ran down her chin. Leon entertained the thought of wiping it, but the point was made irrelevant when her small pink tongue flicked out and licked the line before it could drip to far down her chin. His eyes widened to the subtle movement and soon he found himself trying to get more comfortable from the images aroused from that simple action. He mentally cursed himself for being so easily affected. Aeris' emerald eyes shifted to address his sudden frowning.  
"What's wrong now Leon? Do you need something else?"  
He rose from the chair and walked up behind her startling her. "It's been on my mind all day. Did you really mean that you were just 'caught in the moment'? I sure as hell didn't feel that way." He snapped edging closer to her neck. "What is it about you that draws me?" he whisked against the peachy flesh of her neck while inhaling that womanly scent that was purely Aeris. "Hmmmm. You smell good." The Lion whispered softly into her ear drawing a shiver from her.  
Aeris' scent was intoxicating to him. She smelled like fabric softener with a strong touch of roses. Leon's voice was whispering soft compliments laced with subtle insult into the mage's ears. A bright blush stained her cheeks from the content of which he spoke. His words baited her to question and almost persuaded her to say the opposite of what she had said earlier, but alas.....  
"Leon, what are you intending to do with me?" She whispered while setting the utensil down slowly.  
"Does this count as a moment as well?"  
A/N: okay so far I've been pretty good about not just having them go mad bunny fuck. So this is my update for now. Thanks to all that have read it thus far. I intend to update real soon since I have nothing left to do with school. 


	5. Of Simplicity

Sorry that this has taken so long to update, but running four different  
fics at the same time is hard to do. Anyway Leon and Aeris seem to be  
having another tense moment.  
  
Shining Things  
  
Part V  
  
Of Simplicity  
  
Aeris said nothing. She felt like his prey right now, that he was really a lion. His hot breath at the back of her neck was thrilling and intimidating at the same time causing unsure feelings to arise from her. Aeris sat perfectly still as he repeated his question with more force, and then suddenly his looming presence behind her was gone. His pleasing form slipped back into her line of vision as he slumped down unceremoniously in the chair.  
  
"Leon, are you ok?" her voice was soft and gentle despite how nervous she was feeling just an instant ago. "You seem bothered by something."  
  
Aeris picked up his glass and walked into the kitchen to get him some more lemonade. "Is there anything that I can do?" she asked innocently while walking back to the table.  
  
Leon wished she hadn't have asked that. He sighed and shook his head before roughly grabbing the mug away from her. Lemonade? He had not realized he'd been drinking the sweet citrus drink. Aeris sat down quietly at the table again. The air between them was so think with tension that it could smother one. The soft sound of her breaking the hard bread filled the otherwise silent room. Leon's stormy gaze turned to watch her. He was watching her again. He wondered why he seemed to do that for just her.  
  
"I don't know what came over me." He finally stated blandly to break the silence.  
  
Aeris simply shook her head and continued with her meal. Her silence unnerved him. Had he scared her? Mentally he was kicking himself. The lion observed Aeris' simple movements, sipping the soup delicately from the spoon and gently patting the corner of her mouth with the napkin. Her innocence and simplicity again sparked uncomfortable thoughts. His eyes closed as if he entertained such thoughts. The sound of movement beside him made his eyes snap open. She was close to him again this time though simply moving the used ware from the table. Suddenly Leon reached out and grabbed her wrist. He could feel the nerves jump through her.  
  
"I'll do it." Leon rose and snatched the dishes from her. Aeris backed up slightly. "What? I said I'd do it." He replied almost harshly.  
  
Aeris moved from his pathway and leaned against the wall. Her heart was beating loudly in her ears and she could feel her breath coming in small shallow gasps. Her hand touched the place on her wrist that he had grabbed, drawn to it as one is drawn to rub at a wound. His hand completely swallowed her wrist, and she could only imagine what such hands, the hands of a warrior felt elsewhere. A bright flush stained her cheeks. Aeris slouched to the floor fanning herself from such unholy thoughts. She scarcely heard the Gunblade warrior walk back into the room when he voiced a question to her. The rich sound roused her from her thoughts and caused her eyes to come in contact with his leather-clad groin. She flushed darkly and looked down to hide her embarrassment.  
  
"What? I'm sorry I didn't hear you." She whispered innocently. Finally she found it in herself to stand and look in his face. Her cheeks were still flaming.  
  
Leon eyed her curiously, but brushed her blushing off as nothing. "I'm going to the secret place to practice." He watched Aeris regard him. "Do you want to come with me?' He finally asked quietly. "I need to ask you some things anyway. I think better when I have Lion heart in my hands."  
  
Aeris nodded and went to go pick up her basket of flowers. Leon stood next to the door and waited for her. His eyes trailed down her form as she strode toward him. A bright smile caused Leon to avert his eyes. Aeris' smile faded when he turned away. Her feelings were almost hurt, but she forced herself not to dwell on it. The man was impossible anyway. She quietly followed him through the streets every now and then stopping to offer passersby a flower.  
  
Frankly the reason that Leon had asked her to come was so that he could sort out his muddled feelings or hormones as the case was. He was unhappy with his current sudden bouts of alpha male attitude; especially not on a woman he barely knew. Leon stopped in front of a stream of water right before the entrance.  
  
"This way." he muttered.  
  
She eyed the murky area with some distaste, but shrugged it off and cast a float spell. Gracefully she stepped down and lightly toed across the surface of the water. Leon turned in curiosity to no sound of splashing behind him. He cocked an eyebrow at her almost wishing he had that ability. Aeris smiled and cast it on him. Leon started when he felt himself rising up out of the water. His eyes narrowed and he continued walking.  
  
Leon stepped into the middle of the water and commenced his training while Aeris settled herself on some dry concrete to watch him. Leon slashed at the invisible opponents with ease. He leaped in the air and slashed in a perfect arc then landed and slashed quickly again. A perfect pattern. Aeris gazed at him. His form was perfect. Each leap caused his white tee shirt to lift slightly giving her a glimpse of perfectly toned abdominals. She smiled as she watched him. His practicing was like a dance, smooth and graceful. Leon turned to look at her. She was watching him intently and seemed to be enjoying his show. He jumped into the air intending to slash another unseen enemy. Instead he caught a view of creamy, curvaceous legs as she adjusted her sitting position. This caused his concentration to break and he land awkwardly with a sicken crunch on his left leg.  
  
"Leon!" Aeris' eyes widened in shock as she jumped from her spot and ran out into the water and kneeled next to him. "What happened? Are you okay?" she fired worried questions at her felled companion. "Here let me see." She said helping him to his feet and to the dry cobble.  
  
Leon strained to sit up from his laying position. His leg hurt like hellfire. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Aeris sitting down next to him. "What are you doing?" he shot suddenly uncomfortable with her close proximity.  
  
"I'm going to fix that leg!" she snapped impatiently. "You aren't indestructible you know. Now tell me where it hurts." She lightly pressed on his ankle and received no response. Slowly she mover her hands up his leg. When she got to his knee he winced, facing his discomfort. "Right here?" Her small hands applied more pressure to the said area. Leon's face scrunched up in pain. "Feels like you dislocated it. Nothing more. Hold still I'm going to push it into place."  
  
"What?!" Leon suddenly found the strength to shoot into a sitting position. "How about you don't touch it?" he snapped angrily.  
  
"You can't walk on it like that. What happens if the heartless attack? You won't be able to fight." She pushed him back down. "Please Leon, it will only take a minute. I promise I'll be quick."  
  
Leon frowned but didn't move as she pressured his throbbing joint. He winced as he felt the bone move uncomfortably. His breathing became harsh and ragged from the excruciating pain. He sat up quickly as he felt the joint pop. Leon howled in pain as she bared all her weight down on his knee popping it back into place. He rolled over scrunching from the shot to his nerves. His sudden movement had half trapped her trembling form under his masculine figure. He could hear his own ragged breathing. Wait. He could hear her startled gasps as well. Stormy eyes opened and gazed into the frightened green pools beneath them.  
  
"Leon, are you all right?" her soft voice whispered nervously.  
  
"That hurt like hell." He hissed at her. "But I'll survive only if..." he trailed off. Stupid hormonal thinking. His testosterone was already raging in full force just from the mere proximity of their bodies and the situation in which they were. He prayed to Hyne that she didn't notice that he had a very prominent erection concealed within his leather attire.  
  
"If you are okay, do you think you could get off of me?" a bemused expression came with the slightly cynical remark. Suddenly she felt as if she didn't want him to move. The primal look of need that his tempest eyes tried to conceal was suddenly very evident to her. "I mean you don't really..." Her eyes met his and a spark glimmered between them. "Leon.."she sighed, "You have beautiful eyes."  
  
His only response to such a comment in this situation was to brush his lips to hers; He instantly felt that chemical static between them. The same sensation he had gotten the first time he kissed her out of rage. This kiss was chaste and sweet and was broken before it could even be initiated. Leon pulled her up as he sat back. The pain from the dislocation was slowly but surely subsiding, but was most definitely still obvious.  
  
"We need to figure this out before something regrettable happens." He stated. "We need to figure out if these little sessions are just the consequences of being lonely or if.."  
  
There he was in that commander voice again. "They really mean something?" she finished. He nodded. "Leon, how does it feel when we are in the same room?" she queried quietly. "Do you feel your blood burning with desire? Do you feel a force drawing us?" Aeris looked at the stones. "It's exhilarating."  
  
Leon nodded. "I suppose then that it's not just from being lonely and with out contact then?" his eyes met hers and he instantly knew the answer. She desired him as much as he did her. It was that simple. "I'm still unsure about this."  
  
"We can take this slowly." She smiled offering her hand to him. "For now let's just go back to the house."  
  
A/N: Finally! Thanks for the people who did review. I continue this for you guys. Don't worry, the lemon is coming soon. I mean really soon. Thanks for your support. Love you guys. 


	6. And in Those Feelings

Finally another chapter of Shining things. Sorry that it takes so long, but  
I'm having an extremely busy summer. Ah now there's some limeade in the  
works. Hmm..limes. Okay so maybe it is a lemon. Oh well enjoy.  
  
Shining Things  
  
Part VI  
  
And In Those Feelings  
  
Leon awoke abruptly to warm sun tickling the bridge of his nose. He grunted and rolled over taking the pillow with him to shield his face from the offending sunshine. Okay so it wasn't real, but synthetic sunlight, but still it had the annoying tendency to shine in his window at the wrong part of his dreams. All night he had dreamed of her body trapped beneath his. He dreamed of the feel of her silky skin, how her hair was scented with juniper, the sweet taste of her mouth, and how those amazing emeralds looked glazed over in bliss. He actually couldn't remember when he'd had a dream that vivid, and about that subject. He sat up realizing that the sheets were still tented around his waist. The lion sighed.  
  
"What a way to start the morning." He heaved a loud breath and fell back against the pillow. "Why did this have to happen?" His thinking started to drift back to his wonderful dream of Aeris. He closed his eyes again feeling himself become aroused again. A hand came down to try to relieve some of the tension that had gathered in his nether regions. A knock interrupted his thinking. "Aarrrgh." Leon growled while pushing himself to a sitting position.  
  
"I'm sorry Leon, I just wanted to know if you'd like some breakfast." He could hear Aeris' apologetic voice on the other end of the door. She shuffled her feet on the other side. "I'm making biscuits and gravy. I'd be happy to make you some as well."  
  
Leon pondered this. Actually food did sound good. His stomach seemed to voice its agreement by growling. "Yeah...I need to shower so I'll be down in a bit." at least he could get his hormones under control. He frowned at his erection. Sighing the lion dropped to the floor and slunk to the lavatory his usually proper gait nonexistent.  
  
The Gunblade warrior sighed as the warm stream hit his back with mischievous fingers. Instantly he could feel his muscles relaxing from the water's massage. In the back of his mind he was trying to picture what she looked like standing under the water. Leon's eye snapped open when he realized what his mind was trying to do. "Damn hormones." He figured though that he should probably get rid of his achingly hard erection. A strong hand trailed down his body to work the taut muscle. Soft sighs escaped the lion's mouth as he quickly pumped himself to a climax. He sighed loudly in annoyance. "Dammit. I hate being so weak to my urges." Swiftly he finished his shower so that he could get to that breakfast he knew was coming.  
  
The delicious smell wafted through the air as he walked down the steps. His eyes caught sight of Aeris standing next to the small stove stirring what seemed to be causing that delicious smell. She turned noticing him standing on the bottom stair. Her lips parted into a soft smile.  
  
"It's not quite finished yet so you can go ahead and sit at the table." She wiped her forehead and turned back to the small saucepan. She was humming that song again.  
  
Leon watched her every move from the sway of her body as she stirred to the gentle blowing of her hair. His eyes never left her as he walked from the stairs. He stopped next to the table debating whether or not to take a seat. The latter part of his mind decided against it and he walked into the small kitchen and stood directly behind her. Aeris, feeling a presence turned to face directly at Leon. Her green eyes widened in slight shock. Leon's gray eyes narrowed and bore into her own. She squirmed uneasily under his tempest gaze. Her eyes lowered to the ground as he evaluated her form.  
  
"Um. breakfast will burn if you keep distracting me." She said in a small shy voice.  
  
His eye lingered on hers for a moment. "We wouldn't want that now would we?" He questioned softly and almost seductively. Swiftly he moved away from her and back to the table to plop down unceremoniously in a chair.  
  
Aeris continued to bustle about in the kitchen humming her little theme song. Leon's thoughts continued to drift as he sat patiently waiting for his breakfast. His eyes slid closed as another fantasy started to push itself into his head.  
  
She walked to the table and set a steaming plate down in front of him. Before she could move though his hand shot out and latched onto her wrist. A small gasp escaped Aeris' lips as the lion stood from the chair abruptly knocking it over in the process. Her eyes widened at the sudden movement. Leon could see a small amount of fear showing in those green depths. Fire built up inside him. That control he had over such a beautiful creature as her was intoxicating. Her form was instantly plastered against his so that he could inhale her luscious scent. He could feel her heart thumping madly in her chest. The sensation of such a beat aroused him even more. His head lowered to hers and he could slowly see the fear changing into anticipation of what was to come. Their breath mingled for an instant....  
  
"LEON!!"  
  
"Damnit Yuffie!" Leon swore at the teenage girl. She giggled defiantly at him. "I could have gone without the jarring greeting this morning." His eyes narrowed at her.  
  
"I can see that. From the looks of it you were fantasizing about something. Something pretty and sweet with brown hair and wide green eyes and.."  
  
"That's enough! Shut up!" Leon's outburst had startled Yuffie into silence, but also Aeris as she had stopped humming when she came into the room. "I already had a foul morning and I don't want to be messed with." He replied harshly, but in a more calm tone.  
  
"You need to drop by Cid's sometime today." Yuffie stated.  
  
Breakfast was eaten in an uncomfortable silence. Leon's stormy gazed dared either to say a word. He knew he was just being disagreeable, but he was really nervous with the both of them there while his mind kept gracing over forbidden things. He was anxious to leave. Leon quickly finished the meal barely even tasting its fineness before snatching his Gunblade and bolting out the door. Aeris and Yuffie looked at each other. The green-eyed girl rose to clear his plate.  
  
"The least he could do is be nice to you and clear his plate, especially since you made him breakfast." Yuffie sighed and reached for another biscuit.  
  
Aeris simply nodded in slight submission. Her mind was drifting to the other night. She'd taken his plate, well tried to, but his grip was so strong. Her eyes fluttered remembering how his hand had felt on her and how his voice sound laced with venom, but so seducing. Quickly she retreated to the kitchen chastising herself and fanning her flushed cheeks. Yuffie sighed sadly from the table. Poor Aeris. She tried so hard to find Cloud, and is trying to stay pure for him, but she couldn't deny her attraction to the lion. Yuffie sighed. She felt sorry for Aeris. She hoped that either Cloud would be found soon or that Leon would make a move. Leon was a mess too. She knew all about his tragedy. The man was impossible, and try as he might he could not deny that he wanted Aeris. Yuffie was almost heart broken, but she knew better. She knew that Leon needed some like Aeris to keep him in check. She guessed that his first love as "Squall" had acted something like the mysterious magic user.  
  
~  
  
Aeris was slightly worried. Traverse Town seemed to be having sudden bouts of rain, and she hadn't seen Leon since the morning. She frowned as she looked out the window at her flower garden. She looked at the clock on the wall opposite the window. It struck seven thirty as if answering her unasked question. She decided that Leon had been gone long enough and that she'd go out and find him. Besides she was a little hungry and her upbringing refused to let him eat dinner alone. The sable-haired girl grabbed a crimson cloak from the hallway closet and then her guard stick. Just as she was about to leave the door opened in front of her revealing a soaking wet lion. His white shirt clung to his body leaving nothing to the imagination and his hair was plastered against his face and neck in a most sensual manner.  
  
"Leon, where were you? I was just going to look for you." Aeris said in a slightly startled manner.  
  
He leaned forward placing one hand on the wall behind him his mouth close to her ear. "Were you worried about me Aeris?" He asked in a deep lush voice. A small chuckle erupted from him when she confirmed his suspicions. "You really shouldn't worry about me. I'm a big boy." His last remark had a bite of sarcasm to it.  
  
"Let's get you out of those wet clothes and into something dry. You'll catch a cold." Aeris said avoiding his piercing gaze while slightly pushing him away.  
  
He smelled slightly of whiskey, but she could tell he was not drunk in the least bit. The mystic watched as he turned around to go change. Aeris sighed in relief then went to put her things away and snatch a towel for his hair. Leon came back down to the main room clad in a pair of form fitting jeans and nothing else. Aeris blushed and turned to face the window not quite expecting to see him like that. Even when she had gone with him when he trained she had never seen him without a shirt on. Leon collapsed into a slouch on the closest chair and sighed in slight contentment. Gradually Aeris was relieved of her shock and she walked over to him to dry his hair. Gently she massaged the top of his head with the towel being sure to thoroughly dry his thick mane. She felt his head loll back against her hands.  
  
"I'm sure that you are hungry. What would you like for dinner?" she queried idly while continuing to dry his hair. She felt his hand stop her movement. "Leon?"  
  
"Yes, I'm hungry, but not for dinner." He moved from the chair and had her pinned against it in one swift motion without even taking his hand from her arm. She trembled at the desire for her that was in his eyes. He needed her. A blush crept across those creamy cheeks sparking even more flames inside of Leon. He had to have her now. He was fighting a losing battle with his hormones and if it didn't stop now, he'd go insane. His stormy depths narrowed and examined her beautiful form. Aeris could see flames of hunger blazing wildly within his cold stare as he scrutinized her body. His lips parted and quicker than a bullet his mouth had crushed against hers in a passionate kiss. The osculant made her own pains of hunger turn to desire for this untamed man.  
  
"Can you quell my hunger?" he asked acidly against her lips. "Can you save a starving man?"  
  
She smiled against his mouth. "If the starving man decides on a more comfortable spot, then maybe I can." A little lust dripped from her words and surprised the lion slightly, but he didn't care.  
  
If she was more than willing then all the better. He pulled her after him to his bedchamber. She had nearly stumbled at his urgency, but none the less was able to keep her balance. He slammed the door unceremoniously behind her and pushed her into the moonlight peaking in through the clouds. For a moment he took in her pure ethereal beauty. Aeris inhaled a deep breath in spite of herself, and he observed. He observed the movement of her bosom as the air filled her lungs. Her body was so beautiful.  
  
"Off!"  
  
He was more than anxious to see the raw beauty that this angel held beneath. A flush crept over her features, but she obliged him and dropped the pink garment to the floor slowly followed by the unmentionables that hid the most forbidden parts of herself. Innocence emanated from her being and Leon felt that he had never wanted a woman more than he wanted her right now. His eyes greedily drank in the sight as a parched man would drink water. She had flowing curves as Venus would. Her legs were beautifully formed from the point of her toe to the swell of her hips, a delicate waist that was adorned with a soft feminine stomach, her chest was perfect with wonderfully shaped breasts that rested atop her ribs rising and falling with each shallow breath, slender shoulders, and a delicate column of neck that led to her ever-trusting angelic face. Her cheeks burned from his tempest gaze and she averted her eyes from him in shame.  
  
"Beautiful...." he whispered against her neck as he crept up behind her.  
  
Aeris felt elation from the word that fell from his lips. Elation that was soon followed by ecstasy as he lightly sucked the delicate juncture between her neck and earlobe. Leon's hands descended down the front of her body teasing her with his searing touch. She gasped as his hand brushed over a well-formed breast. He seemed to weigh it then tease it by running his index finger over the pert little nipple. Her mouth opened to let out a soft moan from his ministrations. He took advantage of the situation and trapped her within another deep kiss. His lips trailed down the column of her neck as his free hand quested for the entrance to the deepest recesses of her body. Drawn by her warmth he quested further until he penetrated her virgin depths. A small cry of discomfort welled inside of her, but was subdued by a chaste kiss from the lion. His breathing became ragged as his fingers penetrated her body over and over again. The heat was too intense. He had to have her now. Aeris somehow could sense his desperation and stopped his frenzied movements.  
  
"It's not nice to tease like that, and it's gotta be making your situation uncomfortable to say the least." She turned to him and unclasped his jeans. "I was here to quell your hunger, not the other way around."  
  
Leon made quick work of his clothing as she stroked the taut muscles in his abs. He sighed bringing her into a sitting position in his lap as they sunk to the floor. His calloused hands came to rest on her hips as he maneuvered her body over his arching arousal. Slowly, with deliberance he entered her being careful not to hurt her. Aeris simply gasped at the invasion of the well-blessed muscle, but felt little discomfort. She twined her arms around his neck when he filled her to the core. She sighed full of desire for him. Oh but the feeling of her depths around his member was fevering. Slowly he started to thrust into her raising her up then pulling her back down against his lap in an articulate rhythm. He kept his body in check making sure the she was experiencing as much pleasure as he. Soft mewling sounds tumbled from her lips as he pressed into her body. Her nails clawed at his shoulders silently begging for more of the same treatment. He quickened his pace plummeting deeper and deeper within her body. She moaned and sighed in time with his own voiced bliss. He could feel his body coming closer to that mind-blowing point. He growled deeply in his throat from the intense pleasure his body was receiving. Faster, he needed more. In his lust and quickening of pace, he could feel her passage become tighter as she climaxed against him. She gasped seeing white hot, before sighing and urging him onward. Seconds later he pulled from her body and grasped his manhood giving a final tug before spilling his essence on her thighs and stomach. Leon sighed heavily feeling satiated, but far from spent. He looked at Aeris. God but she looked gorgeous. Her whole body was flushed and glowing from their strenuous activities. The seemed to be one with the night as the moon gleamed on her heaving body.  
  
"So..did that quell your hunger commander?" she asked between breaths.  
  
"Yes, but I fear it will become an addiction." A small smirk crossed his features and he pulled her into a close hug. "Now it seems that we've made a bit of a mess. I think a shower is in order."  
  
Aeris smiled shyly at the prospect, but did not refuse. She lay her head against his broad shoulder as he rose up and carried the both of them to the lavatory.  
  
A/N: so what did you think of the Lemon? Was it good enough? Thanx for your support. I really enjoy typing it. 


End file.
